


The Shaved Persian Incident

by Gutter_Waif



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Guzma takes the fall for a grunt, Nanu is mad about his Persian getting a horrible haircut, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_Waif/pseuds/Gutter_Waif
Summary: When one of the Team Skull grunts gives Nanu's Persian a haircut and dye job, the cop is obviously furious! Guzma takes the fall for the grunt and ends up in a world of hurt over the older man's knee. A light-hearted story. Contains spanking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while and decided to finally post it. I know my last story was a Nanu x Guzma spanking story, but this one is much more light-hearted with a few twists in the second chapter.

“Yo boss!! Boss!” shouted a purple haired grunt who was really enthusiastic about something or other. Guzma was lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, a slew of at least ten Rage Candy Bar wrappers were around him. Normally that much sugar would have anyone hyper and on a sugar rush, but not him! 

 

“I-Is he dead?!” the grunt gasped.

 

“Nah, he’s breathin’. He just ate too much and had a sugar crash.” A male grunt surmised. 

 

“True, but he HAS been lying there a while...” another piped in.

 

“Let’s draw on his face!”

 

“Y’all even TRY it and I’ll whoop your asses...” the thought to be asleep leader grumbled, rolling into a sitting position. 

 

The grunts all gasped in panic and shock. “Y-Yo boss! We thought ya were sleepin’!”

 

“I...WAS...” 

 

“Boss! Hey Boss!! Yo look what I did!” shouted the gleeful purple haired grunt, holding up their achievement. In their arms was a really bloated looking, newly ‘groomed’ Alolan Persian. Not only had its fur been shaved, the swirl of its tail had been dyed a bright pink!

 

The three grunts around Boss busted out in hysterics at the sight. Guzma was...well, perplexed and shocked that the stupid cat didn’t show signs of looking aggressive. Hell, it even kind of looked happy! With that tame disposition, it couldn’t have been a wild one. Then again, this grunt in particular had some odd quirk of understanding Pokémon’s needs and even wanted to be a groomer; of all things. Still, Pokémon deserved to be pampered every now and then just like humans, so Guzma never really undermined their talents. And it seemed the Persian didn’t mind it’s new look!

 

“The poor thing looked overheated in this humidity, and its fur was just soooo long. I just HAD to give it a trim, yo! The dye job was just a happy accident!” the mauve haired grunt explained, smiling proudly at their work. Guzma smirked sleepily, patting the groomed Persian’s head. Its fur was shaved, but the cat wasn’t bald anywhere! Similarly to how a vet would groom an Arcanine or Furfru. 

 

“It somehow looks less ugly than a usual Persian! Heh, nice job!” He had to admit that the grunt did a more than decent job, which caused the grunt to blush sheepishly and laugh a bit, being embarrassed from the praise. The Persian let out a low and bloated sounding mewl of appreciation. It sounded...very familiar. A small twinge of realization tried to make its way into Guzma’s head, but it was clouded by thoughts of either sleeping, eating another Rage Candy Bar, or even both. “A’ight ya numbskulls, let me get back to sleepin’!”

 

“Out here on the floor, yo?”

 

“It’s hot as hell in my room and it doesn’t help that Golisopod likes to snuggle during a nap...” 

 

All the grunts just nodded in abject agreement, not even batting an eye about Guzma’s strong armored Pokemon being a giant literal cuddle bug. However, Guzma’s plan for sleeping on the cold mansion rug would have to wait; a male grunt came up one of the flights of stairs and looked nervous. “Ey yo boss! We got company!”

 

“Aether?” Guzma asked, sitting up in a cross legged position and absent-mindedly scratching his messy hair. Great, just what he wanted to deal with during his sleep deprivation.

 

“Nah boss, its Nanu!”

 

A small scoff escaped the Skull leader’s throat. Nanu? He hardly ever ‘graced’ Shady House with his presence due to their mutual agreement of ‘Don’t fuck with us, We won’t fuck with you.’

 

“Fine, send him up.” 

 

“He says he’s not climbing the stairs, something about the weather making his joints all outta whack” 

 

Guzma groaned and muttered under his breath as he stood and began to descend the stairs. Meanwhile, the purple haired grunt was playing with the shaved Persian. It was enjoying the attention and was purring and playfully swiping its paws at a stray loose thread on the grunt’s shirt. 

 

Upon seeing Guzma descend the stairs, Nanu wasted no time and spoke up. “I’m not happy to be here, but I am in need of a favor.”

 

Guzma was used to Nanu always getting to the point, but this was faster than usual. Even his usual deadpan tone seemed to waver. He sounded...worried.

 

“Yeah yeah, whatcha need old timer?”

 

“I’ve lost Classy, my beloved Persian.” 

 

Those words hit the Boss like a ton of Geodudes. Could that Persian the grunt found have been Nanu’s?! That fat, shaved, and DYED Persian?! Oh man, that grunt was going to face a horrible fate if it did indeed belong to Nanu. Fuck. He silently prayed to Arceus that the damned cat wouldn’t come snooping around downstairs until Nanu was gone!

 

“A Persian, huh? What’s it look like?”

 

“Guzma, you’re not this stupid. You know exactly what a Persian looks like...” came Nanu’s stern and unamused reply. 

 

“I was just making sure you hadn’t gone senile on me. Sheesh, take a joke!” 

 

“This is no time for jokes. Classy is missing and I’m worried. What if she wandered too far and got aboard a ferry? She could be lost on a whole other island...”

 

Guzma was bewildered. Nanu seemed really shaken up about this. Hell, he couldn’t blame him. He had lost Golisopod many times when it was still a Wimpod. Each time he felt scared and all sorts of horrible scenarios would run through his mind until he found it sleeping somewhere or another. What if it was hurt? Or lost forever? So he had to sympathize, he knew just how Nanu felt. 

 

“Okay okay, I get it. Me and the grunts will keep our eyes peeled for your cat.” 

 

Nanu looked grateful and patted Guzma firmly on the shoulder. “Thank you. This means a lot. Please be gentle when you find her. She’s been moody lately, so I think she ran off to get me worked up.”

 

“Heh, if I had a dollar each time Golisopod did that...” Guzma half chuckled. There was sudden and loud commotion upstairs and Guzma began to sweat nervously. “What is going on up there?” the older man asked. “Oh nothing really. The grunts get really into their videogame contests! Well you get on back to your shack. Who knows? Your cat might be there waiting for you!”

 

“Hmm, that’s a fair point. Alright, see you.” Nanu responded, turning and leaving. As soon as the door shut and a few seconds had passed, Guzma rushed back upstairs in a panic. What had the grunts done to the Persian?!

 

“What are y’all numbskulls doin’?!” he roared. Two grunts had the Persian pinned to the floor while the purple haired grunt was smooshing a pokéball against its face.

 

“We’re tryin’ to capture this fat ass cat but it’s being difficult!” one of the grunts doing the pinning answered. Guzma face-palmed and groaned. The grunts could be so hopeless at times... “Dumbasses! If it isn’t getting captured, that means it’s NOT a wild Pokémon. It’s been captured before and still belongs to someone!”

 

“Ohhhh...!” came the unanimous realization from all the grunts. 

 

“D-Does that mean I can’t keep it?” sniffled the purple haired grunt as they held onto the Persian.

 

“Yo man, we STEAL Pokémon! Keep it if ya want to!” another grunt butted in. By all means that was correct, but Guzma couldn’t take the risk of stealing Nanu’s Pokémon. Half the reason none of the grunts were in jail was due to Nanu. The other half was that...well...a lot of the grunts weren’t the brightest Lanturns in the sea...

 

“Yeah its true we’re Team Skull and stealing is what we do best. (Ha!) But ya can’t keep this one,” Guzma said somberly, patting the grunt’s head. “’Cause I have a bad feeling that this is Nanu’s Persian!”

 

“N-Nanu?!” a female grunt yelped. “Aw man! He’s gonna have a heart-attack once he sees what happened!”

 

“Yo man, he’s gonna knock your head off!” shouted another.

 

“Last time I pissed that geezer off, I couldn’t sit for a week!” cried a male grunt. “A-And not in the gay way neither!”

 

 _Uh oh!_ The mauve haired grunt didn’t like the sound of that in the least! They gulped and responded, “Y-You mean Nanu is gonna sp-spank me?!”

 

“Doubt it. He’s gonna straight up cuff and arrest ya.” Guzma scoffed, not realizing he had just said that out loud. That made the grunt start crying, and Guzma didn’t do too well around tears.

 

“H-Hey now! I was just jokin’! Yeah, Nanu is gonna be pissed. But ya boi Guzma is gonna be right there with ya! So you aint gotta worry about nothin’! I won’t let ‘em hurt ya, okay?” he comforted as he gently hugged the sobbing purple haired grunt. 

 

“D-Do I really gotta go with you, Boss? I-I don’t want Nanu mad at meeee!” they squealed, fresh tears starting to be brought into existence. 

 

Guzma rolled his eyes. “Well, if I bring you and a few other grunts, then he won’t know exactly who did it. I’m sure he’ll mostly just be glad to have his dumb cat back.” He reasoned. That was as good a plan as any. After calming the grunt down, Guzma gathered the Persian in his arms and began the walk to Nanu’s shack with three other grunts in tow.

 

+++

 

“Yo Nanu!!” shouted a male grunt as they knocked on the door to the old police shack Nanu pretended not to live in. The sound of footsteps was heard and the door was opened quickly. Team Skull was not used to this at all. Nanu usually either took his time getting to the door whenever greeted by any of the grunts in their usual rude manner. But the poor man was desperate for any news concerning his beloved Pokémon. Before Nanu could see the Persian in Guzma’s arms, a female grunt blocked the man’s view.

 

“Y-Yo check it, Nanu! We f-found your cat, yo!” the male grunt who had knocked stammered. He made sure to stay a good few feet from Nanu’s reach. It had been him who had felt the wrath from Nanu’s firm palm previously and he wanted to be way out of ear-gasping reach from the old timer. Nanu’s eyes lit up slightly, he was overjoyed and was about to thank them, until...

 

“However!” Guzma broke in, “There has been a screw up...b-but it aint like...EXTEMELY bad or anythin’!”

 

“What happened? Is she sick?” Nanu gasped. 

 

Guzma was going to confront him with the problem head on, but the Persian who had fallen asleep in his arms along the trip began to stir and instantly recognized her trainer’s voice. With a lazy mewl, it tapped into its Agility and leapt clear up out of Guzma’s grasp. Before Guzma could fully react to it leaving his arms, it landed on his shoulders and bounded over to Nanu, nuzzling against his leg. 

 

The Skull boss had been knocked face down onto the pavement from the weight of the spoiled panther-sized Pokémon landing square onto him. He had a full explanation planned to give Nanu about the haircut and dye job the Persian now sported. But he was too busy becoming one with the hard ground temporary paralyzed by pain. 

 

Nanu was overjoyed for all of five seconds. Good, Persian was back and seemed to be safe. But what on earth had happened to her luxurious coat?! It was cut almost bald! And that clashing dye job?! ...Okay it was a little cute, but he was still angry!

 

“What...HAPPENED?!” his voice boomed, scaring all of the grunts. They began to babble out explanations, but it was all at once and Nanu couldn’t understand a word. Not that he was listening with a calm mind. He wasn’t mad, nor upset. He was _LIVID_! “Looks like I have some hides to tan!” he growled through clenched teeth. 

 

“EVERYONE SCRAM!” shouted the male grunt. He, the female grunt, and the purple haired perpetrator fled the area, ducking into the tall grass a few meters away. 

 

Nanu would’ve ran after them if he had been about 15 years younger, but he wisely decided against it. Usually a little slow to read the situation, Guzma finally groaned and managed to get into a sitting position on the ground. He noticed the other grunts were nowhere to be found and was about to say something, but his right ear was firmly grasped. 

 

“Ah! Aaah! Hey lemme go!” he shouted as the pulling motion jerked him to his feet. 

 

“You and me are going to have a chat...” Nanu stated darkly, dragging the full grown man into the police shack and slamming the door behind him.

 

“Yo, Nanu just took Boss inside!” cried the female grunt, peaking out of the tall grass. 

 

“Boss aint a pushover! I’m sure he’s gonna knock Nanu around and get away soon!” the male grunt said almost sage-like as he nodded his head. No one could beat down Guzma!

 

+++

 

Inside of the police shack, Guzma had been force to sit on the couch while Nanu sat behind his desk, trying to calm himself so he could say all of the right words to express how angry he was with the situation. Guzma sat, trying to avoid all contact with Nanu’s eyes. The older man seemed to be trying to glare into Guzma’s thick skull. He kept trying not to glance at Nanu, but curiosity always won over and he caught several looks at Nanu glaring right at him! “Oh great, if it weren’t for that damn fat ass cat I would’ve been able to run away with the grunts.” He thought, absent-mindedly reaching over to pet a Meowth on the head. 

 

“DON’T you even DARE touch that Meowth Guzma!”

 

Ice had gripped around Guzma’s heart for a second whenhe heard Nanu raise his voice so suddenly. “You KNEW how precious Persian was to me Guzma! Why would you do that to her? To spite me?”

 

“Whoa whoa whoa! It wasn’t me who did this to your cat. Do you think your cat would hold still long enough for ME of all people to shave her?” Guzma respond to being blamed right there on the spot by Nanu. A valid point indeed, so Nanu’s expression of stoic rage dropped a bit in ferocity. “Plus, this had happened before your visit to Shady House.” The gang leader finished matter-of-factly. 

 

Nanu’s eyebrows lowered. “You told me you hadn’t seen Persian. You lied.”

 

“Fuck!” Guzma thought, kicking himself mentally. 

 

“Now then Guzma...which grunt did it? This could be counted as Pokémon cruelty...” the cop stated, walking over to Guzma and standing over him, his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping on the floor. Guzma kept his gaze away from Nanu, but the older man wasn’t going to take the man’s shit today. “Who was it?” he asked again, firmly grabbing Guzma by the ear and making him make eye contact. 

 

“Oww owwww! I aint snitchin on my grunts! You know I’d never do that!” Guzma shouted, at the same time he smacked Nanu’s hand away from its grasp on his previously abused earlobe. 

 

“Your loyalty to those brats has landed you in here many times, Guzma. While it is commendable, this time I will not let it slide.”

 

“Pssh, you gonna lock me up?” Guzma scoffed, rolling his eyes. Aether Paradise would bail him out in a heartbeat, so he wasn’t all that scared. 

 

“No. But I think you’ll much rather be there soon.” Nanu stated with his hands on his hips. “You will take the guilty grunt’s place over my knee.”

 

Guzma’s glasses slid down and landed harshly on the bridge of his nose. Had Nanu just threatened him with...a spanking? The big bad Boss snickered at the very thought, putting his glasses back in their usual spot. Then again, as soon as he dismissed that fact, he recalled that he indeed _had_ been ass-up over Nanu’s lap more than once. And that was one too many for his liking! But he couldn’t rat out the grunt who had done the misdeed. He was the Leader of Team Skull and what kind of leader would he be if he put another grunt’s ass on the chopping block to save his own hide? Guzma took a deep breath and sighed, time to be a man.

 

“What’s keeping you from still spanking me if I tell you who they are?” the Boss answered, seeming to be bargaining his odds.

 

“You and I both know you wouldn’t shove them under the bus that quickly...” Nanu responded. Guzma let out a nervous chuckle and scratched his messy hair. 

 

“H-Heh heh, it was worth a shot! The grunts are all like my kid brothers and sisters, and I ain’t snitchin’, yo!” 

 

Nanu rolled his eyes, knowing Guzma was just prolonging his fate at this rate. “Keep stalling and I’ll spank your bare ass...”

 

“Psssh, as if I’d let ya!” The taller man scoffed, still not wasting a second in standing up. He usually ended up lacking his pants during a spanking from Nanu, but it was always just over his underwear. Even the big bad Team Skull boss never wanted to find out if Nanu would ever be ticked off enough to smack him bare-assed. Nanu turned and walked over to the couch Guzma was occupying. “Get up.”

 

Guzma quickly got up and Nanu sat down in the middle of the couch and glared up at the ruffian and patted his thigh. “Over.” 

 

“W-Wait a second!” Guzma stammered, backing up a bit, his back coming in contact with a bookshelf, his hands going quickly behind his back.

 

“Wait for what? I’m too old to wait any longer...” Nanu half growled. 

 

“Ya aint THAT old, Nanu!” Guzma said with a huge cheesy grin, trying to defuse more of Nanu’s anger with humor, stalling as long as possible. While Nanu had been answering, he had managed to grab a magazine. The plan was to put some cushion between his ass and Nanu’s firm method of discipline. 

 

“So much for taking this like a man!” he thought to himself. However, Nanu caught on as Guzma wasn’t the first to have tried that really dumb trick. He was pretty sure NOBODY had fallen for that ‘trick’. “If that magazine touches any part of your behind, so help me Arceus!”

 

Guzma shoved the magazine messily back into the bookshelf, finally looking defeated. “Come. Here. _Now_.” Nanu demanded, pointing to the floor on his right. Filled with dread, Guzma gulped down a lump in his throat and made the death march over to Nanu.

 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is spanking in this final chapter! Run while you can~

Wasting no more time, Nanu grabbed Guzma by his wrist and dragged the younger man over his lap. Guzma was actually shocked at how strong Nanu was! That or he was just really ticked off currently; most likely the former...

 

“W-Wait!” Guzma gasped, reaching his free arm back in a last ditch effort to prolong the inevitable. 

 

“What now?” Nanu grumbled, grabbing Guzma’s wrist and pinning it to his lower back. Guzma was trapped! To make matters worse, a flurry of fast and hard strikes came whickering down on his upturned rump. “How (Aahh!) many am I (Ouch!) g-getting?!” Guzma asked in-between swats. 

 

“I don’t know yet. But this is just the warm-up, so these don’t count at all.”

 

“W-Warm-up? Aaahh fuck...”

 

If this punishment required a warm-up, then Guzma was going to be here a while. A while that would pass by painfully slow, quite literally. He twisted and squirmed over Nanu’s lap, but he was held in place. Surely Guzma could break away if he wanted, but he wasn’t. He was being loyal to his team, after all. Nanu had to admire that, but he didn’t let up in the punishment. 

 

At first it seemed like Guzma was just tolerating it, but his few and far between “owws” and yelps had faded and became loud gasps of pain and weaker struggling. Guzma grit his teeth, Nanu was really giving it to him, the pain was already getting to him. All this from him just using his hand?! He was just glad Nanu hadn’t gotten an implement, or worse, lowered his pants. Nothing made a spanking worse than adding embarrassment to the mix along with it hurting more due to less protection to the rear.

 

Nanu heard a muffled meow and looked over to his right and saw a small Meowth kitten with the handle of a hairbrush in its mouth. “Hmm? Oh sorry, I can’t brush your fur right now little one. I’m dealing with this hooligan!” 

 

“Tch!” Guzma huffed in response.

 

Suddenly Nanu got a thought and took the brush from the kitten. “However, I know just how else to put this to good use!” Guzma didn’t like the sound of that! Almost immediately he figured he very much didn’t like the FEEL of it either! Nanu began to repeatedly slam the flat wooden back of the hairbrush against Guzma’s thinly clad rear end. “Ack!! H-HEY! Nanu what the (AAAH!!) f-fuck?!” 

 

“Problem?” Nanu asked with a heavy amount of sass in his voice along with its usual deadpan tone. 

 

“T-That’s not your hand!”

 

“Come now Guzma, I’ve used implements on your ass before.”

 

“Yeah, but not without me knowing they were coming!” Nanu rolled his eyes and continued, Guzma unable to keep his tough act up for much longer. “Cut me a break Nanu, this really fuckin’ hurts!”

 

“I truly hope it does hurt.” Was Nanu’s only response.

 

“It does! _IT DOES!!_ ”

 

The few gasps and groans of pain from before were gone now, replaced with vocal yelps and yowls from the Team Skull leader. The man figured Nanu was upset, but this was starting to really weigh on Guzma’s shoulders. Nanu’s anger was...well...valid. Having your Pokémon go missing was stressful enough for anyone, but then to get it back in such an... _altered state_ would be devastating. Guzma tried hard to feel sorry for the entire event, but he couldn’t concentrate on anything other than his behind getting quite the tanning! But it only got worse from there. Nanu stopped, only to hook his fingers into the waistband of Guzma’s pants. “H-Hey wait! Stop!!”

 

“No.” was all Nanu said in response. 

 

Guzma felt his pants get tugged down to his ankles and was so happy he had decided to wear underwear that day! His Joltic and Cutiefly patterned boxers were now on display. Nanu let out a small laugh, before faking a cough to disguise the laugh as a weird coughing sound.

 

“T-They were a gift! D-Don’t you laugh at my underwear!”

 

“I didn’t.” Nanu lied, taking up the hairbrush again. Guzma’s embarrassment quickly turned back into pain as the hairbrush began to slam hard against his behind. Nanu was being very through, landing the spanks in a very unpredictable pattern. Soon Guzma felt tears stinging his eyes. He tried not to let them fall, but that’s when Nanu began to focus the spanking on his upper thighs, a usually un-spanked and VERY sensitive area. One tear fell, followed by another and another. Small sniffles were soon heard. A good dozen swats later, his shoulders were shaking as raspy sobs escaped from his mouth. “N-Nanu...please stop!” No longer was he struggling as hard against the spanking, he just wanted it over. 

 

“We’re almost done.”

 

Guzma looked over his shoulder and the stern old officer, tears spilling from his eyes. “Please Nanu, i-it huuurrurts!” he cried, choking out a sob. At that moment, Nanu waivered slightly with his discipline. The look of repentance on Guzma’s face was apparent and for a brief moment, Nanu felt a small twinge of guilt. The next few swats weren’t as hard, not that Guzma noticed, due to his entire rump feeling like he sat on volcanic rocks! Nanu patted Guzma’s back gently. 

 

“Just a bit more.” He assured, raising the brush once again. Just as Guzma was receiving another set of swats, a loud noise pierced through the sound of him crying and the sound of the hairbrush smacking him. It was loud and painful to both of the men’s ears. Like...a screeching yowl.

 

Even if it was only for a few moments, the loud yowl filled the entire shack. Nanu quickly stood up, Guzma rolling off his lap and onto the floor. Instead of shouting about falling to the floor, Guzma was also wondering what the yowling was and where it had come from. Nanu quickly made his way to the small bedroom in the back of the police shack he usually slept in. Guzma, after quickly yanking up his pants, followed after him. Suddenly another loud and pained cry filled the air, whatever it was had to be in this room. 

 

“That’s my Persian’s voice!” the worried cop gasped, breaking out in a cold sweat. He dropped low to the floor to look under the bed. 

 

“Is she there?” Guzma asked, wiping away a few residual tears from his eyes. His rear end was throbbing and he didn’t want to make it obvious that he had been practically bawling less than a few minutes ago. “No, check the closet.” Nanu instructed.

 

Guzma looked to the left and saw the door to the sliding closet was open some, so he slid it open...

 

...and immediately shut it!

 

“What’s the matter?!” Nanu shouted, practically leaping to his feet from the floor. Guzma put his index finger to his own lips and shushed the worried old man. 

 

“So...good news. Your cat is in here. Bad news? She’s a little busy at the moment!” he whispered, somehow loudly. Nanu’s eyes narrowed, only Guzma could make even a whisper sound too loud. 

 

“What do you mean she’s busy?” he asked, shouldering Guzma away from the closet door and slowly opening it. On the floor of the closet was a large pile of Nanu’s clothes and his large Persian was on top. Her breathing was quick and she looked terribly exhausted. Next to her were two large Pokémon eggs! Judging by the yowling she then began to do, she still had an egg or two left inside her! Cat-like Pokémon usually had litters, after all. 

 

“O-Ohh...!” Nanu gasped before gently sliding the closet door shut again. “I had no idea she was pregnant! Well she had been putting on a bit of weight, but I just thought it was because I was spoiling her with table scraps lately...” 

 

“With all the Meowth around here, she most likely snuck off and had some fun with one of ‘em.” Guzma said with a smug grin. “Or maybe more than one!” 

 

Nanu scoffed at the man’s vulgarity, starting to think about what he was going to do with Persian’s soon to be hatched kittens. Guzma stood silently for a few moments before things started clicking together in his mind. Had the Persian ran away to have her litter in peace? Did the grunt who shaved her know the haircut was needed? It was all starting to fit together! “Wait...aren’t you _supposed_ to cut a Persian’s fur if you know they’re about to give birth?” he asked aloud.

 

Nanu flinched at the realization and turned to see a rather angry looking Guzma glaring at him! “W-Well...like I said, I had no idea Persian was pregnant!” the older man defended. 

 

“So you’re saying...that I just got my ass beat for something one of my grunts did to your damn cat - _THAT WAS NECESSARY FOR IT TO GIVE BIRTH?!_ ” 

 

“It doesn’t really matter now; it’s in the past Guzma.” Nanu argued dully, knowing he couldn’t take back the spanking he had given the Team Skull leader. “Yeah but my ass still fucking hurts, old man!”

 

“Yes, the past can indeed hurt.”

 

“Don’t you get all metaphorical on me!” Guzma grumbled angrily. Nanu was lucky he was a cop of some sort; the ticked off Team Skull leader really didn’t want the charge of assaulting an officer on his already pretty long rap sheet. 

 

“I’ll make it up to you with Tapu Cocoa some other time.” Nanu bribed. “Ya can’t just buy my trust back with Tapu Cocoa!” Guzma huffed, crossing his arms. “You never really trust me at all.”

 

“...That's fair!”

 

“Two Tapu Cocoas and I’ll let you take one of the kittens once they’re grown.”

 

“Okay.” Guzma said, mocking another offended huff. “I aint much of a trainer of cat Pokémon. But the grunt who gave your Persian the haircut would love one! They were really broken up about having to return Persian earlier.”

 

Nanu gave a faint smile. “Alright then. Seriously though, I'm sorry about the whole...spanking ordeal.”

 

“Bah, I was only pretending to cry!”

 

“Oh so you admit to crying?” the older man asked in a slightly teasing tone which Guzma picked up on. “L-Like I said! I was faking!”

 

“So if you screw up again, I know to be even more firm on you? Noted.”

 

“A-Ah wait! That’s not what I meant and you know it!” 

 

“Oh hush. I’ll get some tea started and get you an ice pack for your behind so you can compose yourself before heading back to that rundown mansion.” Nanu suggested, knowing Guzma wanted to return and not have his grunts question why he looked like he had just finished crying. Whether it was fake or not. But he knew the big bad Guzma had broken down under the severity of the heavy-handed spanking. Nanu was going to make sure that knowledge never left the police shack. Some of that pain had to be soothed away before Guzma got back to doing a bunch of sitting on that throne of his. 

 

“Fiiiiiine. I’ll keep an eye on your promiscuous Persian. Ya really shouldn’t leave her alone during a birth.”

 

“Well well! I’m surprised you know your stuff.”

 

“Yeah well, a lot of the grunts haven’t taught their Pokémon ‘Protect’ and I’ve seen plenty of Pokémon births at the mansion.” 

 

With a small chuckle, Nanu left the room. Guzma gently opened the closet again after hearing the sound of ice being gathered from a freezer. Nanu was keeping with his word, at least. Persian was now lying next to four Pokémon eggs, and she no longer seemed to be in discomfort; only extremely exhausted. Guzma reached out his hand and gently pet her head, the cat Pokémon was too tired to resist, yet still let out a mewl of annoyance. 

 

“Good job, ya bloated cat.”

 

~Fin~


End file.
